


с каждым аккордом мое сердце бьется все быстрее

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, M/M, Social Media, Stenbrough, Все живы / Никто не умер, Знаменитости, Интернет, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, Фастберн, дружба, нецензурная лексика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Когда Deadlights нанимают Билла, чтобы он помог написать им песни для дебютного альбома, часики обратного отсчета УЖЕ тикали.Одиннадцать недель. Четырнадцать песен.Текущее количество песен? – 0Текущее количество куплетов? – 6Возможность того, что все обернется катастрофой? – Запредельно высокая
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	с каждым аккордом мое сердце бьется все быстрее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [every chord progression makes my heart just race](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727363) by [sheriffandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffandsteel/pseuds/sheriffandsteel). 



**РИЧИ ТОЗИЕР**

**РИЧИ (4:27)** :

билльям

билльям братишка выручай

я знаю шо ты проснулся

я помню наизусть твой дерьмовый график сна

ты думаешь я тебя не переиграю

я всегда добиваюсь своего засранец

биииииииииииилллллллллл

**БИЛЛ (4:34)** : господи иисусе, Ричи, что тебе надо?

**РИЧИ (4:35)** : помощь

**БИЛЛ (4:37)** : Опять нужно внести за тебя залог в тюрьме?

**РИЧИ (4:38)** : помощь другого характера билли бой

Биллу уже стоило бы выучить, что отвечать Ричи Тозиеру между полуночью и шестью утра — заведомо плохая идея потому, что именно в это время ему на ум приходят наихудшие, самые безумные идеи, которые обязательно доставят массу хлопот и неприятностей. Но время и расстояние превратили Билла в сентиментальную нюню, заставив забыть и обо всей «учебе» по ночам, и о поисках открытых в два часа ночи закусочных. Даже воспоминания о пьяной прогулке на велосипедах по Центральному Парку казались теперь забавными, и боль в сломанном запястье не могла их запятнать.

Нет, все же после первого же сообщения Билл должен был выключить телефон и продолжить работать, но чертово любопытство победило, а вспыхнувшее на экране имя заставило нежно улыбнуться.

Нужно было проигнорировать, забросить телефон куда-нибудь подальше, и пусть Ричи хоть до смерти себе упишется — именно так Билл и делал во время последней сессии выпускного курса. Четырехлетний опыт ясно дал ему понять, что бывает, если перезвонить Ричи, пока тот не поспит пару часиков или хотя бы не выпьет чашку (или две) кофе.

И все же, как последний тупица, Билл ответил.

**вставьте «твоя мамка»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

_Алекса врубай воссоединение пичес и херб #билльям+ричи_форева_

(фотография Ричи в кислотно-отвратительной гавайской рубашке, который повис словно коала на смеющемся Билле посреди оживленной улицы)

**Стримьте «Герой маленького городка» прямо сейчас!** @eddiekasprak

@bigdicktozier _тащи свою задницу в студию_

**вставьте «твоя мамка»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

_боже я обожаю когда ты говоришь о моей заднице эдс_  
ответ @eddiekaspbrak

**писатель по найму** @billdenbrough

_С нетерпением ожидайте новый захватывающий проект!_

— Наконец-то, блять! — не успели Билл и Ричи еще и закрыть за собой дверь, как раздалось грозное рявканье. Недоуменно оглянувшись, Билл заметил невысокого паренька, который, уперев руки в боки, прожигал их взглядом. — Вы опоздали на двадцать минут!

— Эдс, но нельзя обниматься меньше положенного, когда ты встречаешь давнего друга! — возмутился Ричи, прерывая извинения Билла и оправдания о том, что метро встало.

— Хватит, ребятки. Если продолжите в том же духе, то мы сегодня вообще ничего не сделаем, — к Биллу подошла симпатичная рыжеволосая девушка и пожала руку. — Я Бев, а это Майк, — она кивнула в сторону красивого темнокожего мужчины, который сидел в углу и лениво перебирал струны бас-гитары. Тот улыбнулся и слегка взмахнул рукой, чем Билл тут же ему и ответил.

— А этот маленький вспыльчивый злючка — Эдди-Спагетти! — закричал Ричи, обхватывая Эдди за плечи и крепко притягивая к себе. Билл удивленно вскинул брови — его реакция была понятна Ричи и без слов, так что он в ответ смущенно улыбнулся.

— Я Бен, — из-за борющихся между собой Ричи и Эдди раздался тихо-спокойный голос, и, выглянув, Билл увидел сидящего за звуковой аппаратурой скромного парня, который улыбался ему.

— Б-билл, — взмахом руки ответил он. На самом деле Билл бы подошёл и поздоровался за руку, но тогда бы пришлось проходить через зону боевых действий — Эдди и Ричи размахивали руками как черти. Билл же предпочитал остаться с целым носом.

К счастью, на его заикание никто не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Беверли наконец удалось разлепить и усадить по разным углам Эдди и Ричи. Последний плюхнулся на диван, но его наглая задница уселась скорее на колени Билла, чем на подушки.

— А где Стэн-Супермен? — вдруг воскликнул Ричи и оглядел комнатушку. По-видимому, не найдя того, кого искал, он в раздражении повернулся к Эдди. — То есть ты прополоскал меня в говне за опоздание, когда Стэна здесь даже еще нет?!

— Умоляю тебя, будто Стэн хотя бы раз в жизни не пришел вовремя! — съёрничал Эдди, закатив глаза.

— Вообще-то, я родился на три дня позже, так что, — раздалось в дверях, ведущих в остальную часть дома, и, повернувшись, Билл увидел чопорно стоящего самого красивого мужчину, которого когда-либо мог лицезреть. Он надеялся, что его глубокий протяжный _ох!_ потерялся в копне черных кудрей и счастливом возгласе Ричи.

— Это потому что ты всегда отлично знаешь, как эффектно выйти! — Ричи вывернулся с ярчайшей улыбкой к Биллу, прежде чем кивнуть в сторону парня. — Это Стэн,  
он отвечает за наши мозговые клетки.

— Я думала, он и есть наша мозговая клетка? — Бев озорно подмигнула Стэну, на которого, однако, это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления.

— Официально я менеджер группы, — игнорируя всех остальных, Стэн обратился к Биллу с рукопожатием. Билл осторожно ответил, надеясь, что его ладошки не настолько потные, насколько ощущались. — Очень рад, что группа наконец-то согласилась нанять профессионала.

— Т-т-то есть меня, — Стэн продолжал сверлить Билла своими темными глазами, отчего заикание последнего усилилось еще больше.

— Твоя работа с Одрой Филлипс была вполне приемлемой, — закончил Стэн, отпуская руку и отходя в сторону. У Билла создалось стойкое ощущение, что его только что с треском уволили. Он в замешательстве наморщил лоб и, когда Стэн, отвернувшись, сел около Бена, через силу выдавил: «Сп-пасибо?» — неуверенный, оскорбили его или подарили комплимент.

— Не переживай, — Ричи утешающе похлопал его по руке. — От Стэнли это высокая похвала.

— Может, мы уже в конце концов начнем, нет? — подал голос Эдди; он сидел на самом краешке стула, что было удивительно, как он еще не свалился.

— Вперед, устроим шоу! — заорал Ричи, одной рукой хватая Билла, а другой — Беверли, и прижимая их за головы к своей груди, несмотря на раздавшиеся недовольные протесты.

**Майк Хэнлон** @magicalmike

@billdenbrough _можно посмотреть на твой диплом Хогвартса, потому что ты тупо волшебник?!_

**Бен Хэнсом** @justbennobutton

@magicalmike _Стопроцентный! Как думаешь, с какого факультета @billdenbrough?_

**Майк Хэнлон** @magicalmike

_Оу, если я еще не растерял своих наблюдательных способностей, то этот парень Гриффиндорец_  
ответ @justbennobutton

Когда Билл принял предложение Ричи (ладно, это было скорее похоже на мольбу) помочь написать для его группы — The Deadlights— их первый полноформатный альбом, то он действительно думал, что на это уйдет неделя, две максимум. Все четверо участников группы были также авторами, написавшими четыре песни для миника «Герой маленького городка», и две песни даже залетели в Топ-100 Биллборда. Ричи очевидно привирал, заявив, что да, у них уже есть хороший внушительный материал — помощь нужна была так, по мелочевке, написать цепляющий хук или два, всего-то.

И Биллу следовало бы догадаться, что это совершенно не так, и не удивляться.

К тому дню, когда Билл появился на пороге небольшого домика, предоставленного лейблом для написания и записи песен, группа написала в общей сложности шесть строчек для альбома без названия, который должен был явиться на свет вот уже через одиннадцать коротких недель. Учитывая, что лейбл требовал не меньше четырнадцати произведений в полноформатнике, то получалось, что необходимо было писать, как минимум по одной песне в неделю. Это, впрочем, не было непосильной задачей для Билла, но он начинал серьезно сомневаться в своих партнерах по письму.

— Эт-то все, что у в-вас есть?! — Билл перевел изумленный взгляд со строчек на четыре робко потупившихся лица музыкантов и одно бесстрастное лицо Стэна. Единственным, кто не выглядел обеспокоенным, был Бен, но он, впрочем, и не рисковал своей карьерой.

— Мы в пиздецкой жопе! — простонал Эдди, уронив голову в ладони.

— И вот поэтому я притащил нам Большого Билла! — Ричи хлопнул Билла по спине с такой силой, что тот поморщился. Ричи, извиняясь, виновато помассировал пострадавшие плечи. — Билл нас разжопит. Он лучший разжопыватель из всех, кого я знаю.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — безразлично пробормотал Билл, уже вытаскивая карандаш из сумки и сосредотачивая все свое внимания на блокноте перед ним. Судя по аккуратным строчкам, их писал точно не Ричи — Билл, основываясь на своем первом впечатлении, предположил бы, что это Майк.

— Ты его заткнул, — изумленно выдохнул Эдди, когда Ричи вместо того, чтобы ответить на «бипы», уложил голову на плечо Билла и стал следить, как на бумаге вырисовывались новые слова.

— В-вы уже приду-думали м-мелодию? — Билл совершенно не обратил внимания на благоговейный трепет Эдди, потому что в его голове слова начали складываться в напев.

Майк кивнул и пробежался пальцами по гитаре, создавая мелодию, и она, к приятному удивлению Билла, была очень близка к тому, что у него было в голове.

— Как вам т-такое? — спустя некоторое время Билл пропел написанные ребятами строки и добавленный от себя куплет. На второй строчке он почувствовал, как напряжение немного отпустило его плечи — хотя заикание и усиливалось всегда в присутствии новых людей, но оно полностью пропадало, когда он пел. Это кстати была основная причина, по которой он начал писать песни после того, как его последний роман разбомбили критики со всех сторон.

Закончив, он оглядел комнату — Рич пялился на него с улыбкой маньяка, а Беверли — взбалмошно. Эдди выглядел так, что еще чуть-чуть и он свалится в обморок от облегчения, Майк улыбался, и Бен тоже выглядел вполне довольным.

Билл боязливо скосил глаза на Стэна. Он писал песни вот уже три года и успел поработать с несколькими довольно-таки известными именами, так что за все разы отбраковки его текстов и за все недовольно сморщенные носы, он успел отрастить толстую кожу. Поэтому он думал, что находится в той стадии, когда может смело показывать тексты, но, взглянув через всю комнату на Стэна, Билл почувствовал неожиданный нервный узел в животе и понял, что похоже он себя переоценивал — не так уж он и невосприимчив к критике.

Лицо Стэна было непроницаемым, и Билл беспокойно вертел карандаш в руках, пока Стэн буквально впился в него пристальным взглядом, а потом кивнул. На самом деле, его едва заметный кивок относился скорее не к Биллу, а к парню рядом: «Хороший вариант, Ричи».

Судя по радостному воплю Ричи, Билл решил, что это тоже довольно-таки высокая похвала.

**Стримьте «Герой маленького городка» прямо сейчас!** @eddiekasprak

_Привести_ @billdenbrough _было самой лучшей идеей, которая когда-либо посещала голову_ @bigdicktozier _. Видимо всем хоть раз да везет._

**вставьте «твоя мамка»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

_когда же мне повезет с тобой?_  
ответ @eddiekasprak

В целом за день они написали лишь одну песню, но это значило что альбом был уже на один шаг ближе к завершению, чем когда Билл только приехал, поэтому он решил считать это маленькой победой (хотя и надеялся хотя бы набросать несколько строк для новой песни).

Покинув домик, Билл позволил Ричи затащить себя на ужин — который, вообще-то, состоял в основном из выпивки — так что через какое-то время ему приходилось буквально прикусывать язык, чтобы удержаться от расспросов о загадочном менеджере группы.

Но алкоголь его крайне располагал к задушевным беседам, так что на третьем шоте по второму кругу любопытство Билла выскользнуло на свободу.

— Р-расскажи про Ст-тэна? — спросил он, слегка покачивая по кругу бутылку пива, надеясь, что тон его звучит непринужденно-безразлично.

К счастью, Ричи был просто как три копейки в разгадывании намеков, поэтому от всего сердца ответил так, словно вопрос Билла был сам собой разумеющийся: «Стэн, бля, тупо лучший. Поэтому он Стэн-Супермен».

Это, разумеется, не дало Биллу много информации, но спрашивать, есть ли кто-то у Стэна или приударить за ним — пустая трата времени, он не хотел, потому что Ричи бы обязательно всем об этом раструбил. Поэтому он просто делает совершено обычный, небрежный глоток пива и спрашивает.

— Как вы п-познакомились?

— Вместе с контрактом лейбл назначил нам менеджера. Я думал, это будет какой-то толстяк в костюме, но мы тупо сорвали джек-пот и получили Стэнли. Он конечно иногда ведет себя как помешанный педант, но на самом деле он реально крутой, — Ричи в один глоток допил свое пиво, и вскочил, пошатываясь, на ноги, утягивая Билла к барной стойке. — Время пить!

**РИЧИ ТОЗИЕР**

**РИЧИ (8:02)** : никогда больше не позволяй мне пить

я умираю

ууууууумиииирааааааюююююю

билльям?

билли бой?

билл ты тоже умер?

**БИЛЛ (8:13)** : ага

**РИЧИ (8:15)** : супер

если мы уже оба мертвы значит эдс не будет нас убивать

Однако на следующий день больше всех недоволен их похмельным появлением был не Эдди, хотя он и метал молнии из глаз каждый раз, как Ричи появлялся в комнате. Майку и Бену было, похоже, в целом абсолютно все равно, а Бев горевала лишь потому, что ее не пригласили покутить тоже. Но вот Стэн окинул их настолько разочарованным взглядом, что Билла им тут же пришибло в лепешку.

Ему очень хотелось извиниться и пообещать, что такое больше никогда и _ни за что_ не повториться, но из-за заикания все слова застревали комком в горле. А может их останавливал маленький залом между бровей Стэна, когда он укоризненно смотрел на вчерашних выпивал.

— Расслабь булки, Стэнни, детка! — Ричи вздохнул и плюхнулся на диван, укладывая ноги на колени Майка, а голову — на Эддины. Тот разумеется тут же начал пронзительно ругаться и пытаться спихнуть Ричи с себя, но Ричи в ответ перевернулся, обхватив худенькую талию руками, и уткнулся лицом в живот Эдди. — Множество шедевральных песен были написаны подшофе, вообще-то! — прокричал Ричи приглушенным голосом.

— Назови хоть одну, — свирепо сверкнул глазами Стэн, скрещивая руки на груди. Билл потер пульсирующие виски, размышляя, стоит ли помочь Ричи или оно того не стоит.

— С радостью, — резко сел Ричи и тут же побледнел. — Но сначала я выблюю бутылку текилы, — сообщил он, вскакивая на ноги.

**вставьте «твоя мамка»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

_текила — прекрасная любовница, но на следующее утро ебать вас будет она_

**Стримьте «Герой маленького городка» прямо сейчас!** @eddiekasprak

_Ты сам в этом виноват. Похмелье = карма._  
ответ @bigdicktozier

**крутейшая мемберка дедлайтов** @badassbev

_А вот если бы ты взял меня с собой, я бы напоминала пить водичку и тебе бы сейчас не было так хреново._  
ответ @bigdicktozier

**Стримьте «Герой маленького городка» прямо сейчас!** @eddiekasprak

_Бев пыталась сказать, что карма та еще сука, Рич._  
ответ@badassbev

**вставте «твоя мамка»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

@magicalmike _эдс и бев издеваются надо мной 🙁_

**Майк Хэнлон** @magicalmike

@bigdicktozier _пожалуйста не твить мне когда мы сидим в одной комнате_

**Стэнли Урис** @stanuris

@bigdicktozier @magicalmike @eddiekasprak @badassbev _Время возвращаться к работе, дети._

Первые несколько часов сочинения песен с бодуна было полнейшим отстоем, но потом Стэн сжалился (или его достало нытье Ричи, что он вот-вот умрет с голоду), и он заказал им кучу пиццы. Либо потому, что она была жирная, либо потому, что к Биллу в желудок попало что-то, кроме текилы — которую он, кстати, никогда не пил — но почувствовал он себя гораздо лучше.

Правда в тот день они не сочинили ни одной хорошей песни или хотя бы хорошего куплета, и Стэн одарил их многозначительным взглядом. Да, Билл знал этого человека не больше двух дней, но он явственно смог прочитать «А ведь я говорил» на его лице.

— Бо-больше т-тат-такого не бу-будет, — заверил Билл, выходя вслед за Ричи и получив строгое наставление Эдди идти прямиком домой. Как будто у Билла были какие-то другие планы, кроме как рухнуть в кровать.

— Было бы замечательно, — грозно произнес Стэн, еще раз разочарованно сузив глаза. Серьезно, выражение его лица могло составить существенную конкуренцию огорчённым глазам Биллиной мамы. — Мы платим тебе за песни, а не за спаивание нашего гитариста.

От таких резких (но справедливых, напомнил он себе) слов Билл дернулся как от пощечины.

— П-п-п-п… — когда извинения застряли на языке, Билл нахмурился, из всех сил старясь побороть начавший ползти от груди жар, но покраснел еще хуже, когда понял, что его заело, прямо как зажеванную пластинку, перед Стэном. Перед очаровательным Стэном, у которого так мило колечками вьются волосы и который наверняка думает, что Билл пьяница и сплошное разочарование.

Но тут Билл почувствовал скользнувшее вниз от плеча успокаивающее прикосновение, заставившее его глубоко вздохнуть, отпуская многострадальное «П». Внезапно, он не смог оторвать глаза от разглядыванья своих ботинок.

— Я не злюсь, — из голоса Стэна пропало раздражение, сидевшее там весь день, и его тон вернулся к почти невозмутимому. Билл поднял нерешительный взгляд, с удивлением замечая, что разочарование тоже исчезло с лица Стэна. Он слегка сжал руку Билла, и сердце последнего пропустило удар от ощущения чужой ладони на обнаженной коже. — Но давай больше не будем проверять, насколько я всепрощающ.

**писатель по найму** @billdenbrough

_Совет, о котором меня никто не просил: никогда не пытайтесь перепить_ @bigdicktozier _. В этой игре победителей не будет. Серьезно._

**назовешь меня Джорджи — умрешь** @denofgeorge

_По-моему я где-то это уже слышал. Случаем не после приключений в центральном парке, а?_  
ответ @billdenbrough

**писатель по найму** @billdenbrough

_Не @ мне вот так, ДЖОРДЖИ._  
ответ @denofgeorge

**назовешь меня Джорджи — умрешь** @denofgeorge

_Хотите посмотреть как выглядит ходячий мертвец? подписывайтесь на_ @billdenbrough

**Стримьте «Герой маленького городка» прямо сейчас!** @eddiekasprak

_Пожалуйста, не убивай его пока мы не закончим альбом_  
ответ @denofgeorge

После недели совместной работы они написали три песни и даже сумели полностью записать одну из них, чем невероятно обрадовали Бена — у него наконец-то появилась еще какая-то работа помимо обеспечения ребят едой. Стэн постоянно напоминал, что это не входит в круг обязанностей Бена, но тот лишь отмахивался, заверяя, что ему нравится видеть улыбки на лицах, поэтому он продолжал заваривать всем кофе и выискивать такие закуски, которые Эдди бы мог съесть и не умереть от своей жесткой пищевой аллергии.

— Нам нужен сингл и как можно скорее, — напомнил Стэн, пока Бен разносил содовые и чай. Билл со словами «Спасибо» взял с подноса кружку черного чая, отпил и немедленно сморщился, обжегши язык.

— Можем возьмем «Ядовитый дуб»? — спросила Беверли, улыбнувшись Бену, когда он протянул ей газировку. Тот покраснел и поспешил вернуть поднос обратно на кухню. Билл с забавным удивлением наблюдал, как рыженькая девушка провожала глазами Бена через всю комнату.

— Недостаточно качово, — далеко не в первый раз (и наверняка не в последний) заявил Эдди. Он лежал, раскинувшись звездой на полу, и Билл не вполне понимал — ради чего, но зато теперь было ясно, почему при входе Эдди заставил всех снять обувь, а потом еще кучу времени пылесосил ковер.

— «Фонари» еще неплох, — предложил Майк и тут же поднял руки в сдающимся жесте, потому что Эдди аж привстал, чтобы подарить ему грозный взгляд.

— _Неплох?_ Ты хочешь, чтобы первый сингл нашего дебютного альбома был _неплох_? — с каждым словом голос Эдди повышался на октаву, а по шее у него поползли красные пятна. В этот момент с улицы вернулся Ричи, принеся на одежде тяжелый запах сигаретного дыма. Он бросил взгляд на Эдди, который входил в агонию от осознания масштабности катастрофы их положения, и плюхнулся рядышком, с усмешкой оглядывая остальных.

— Окей, кто испортил Эдди? Опять накормили его соей?

— Завали, Ричи! — взревел Эдди, впиваясь пальцами в волосы. — Нам никогда не закончить альбом вовремя!

— Почему лейбл объявил дату выхода еще до написания альбома? — полюбопытствовал Бен у Стэна, возвращаясь в комнату.

— Потому что лейбл любит ебать нас в жопу по-жесткому, — Ричи язвительно оскалился, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине Эдди, пока тот что-то яростно бубнил себе под нос.

— Потому что лейбл хочет использовать по максимуму бум вашего миника, — похоже, Стэн говорил это далеко не впервые: все остальные закатили глаза. Казалось, что этот вопрос обсуждался уже не раз, и Билл честно не понимал, почему группа не пригласила никого в соавторство раньше.

— У м-меня есть п-песня, которая, наверное, п-подойдет, — Билл заерзал, когда не него уставились шесть пар глаз. — Я п-понимаю, что вы хотите писать все п-песни сами, но-

— Давайте послушаем, — сказал Стэн прежде, чем кто-то другой. Он поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте, останавливая протесты. — У вас было время, чтобы написать свои собственные песни. Теперь дайте шанс Биллу.

Эдди выглядел так, будто воздуха у него в легких, чтобы спорить, не хватало, но по выражению его лица Билл понял, что он не против. Бев и Майк обменялись напряженными взглядами, но затем Майк медленно кивнул, а Бев слегка пожала плечами в ответ. Ричи некоторое время молчал, потом встал, взял гитару и передал ее Биллу.

С полной серьезностью во взгляде он посмотрел на Билла, укладывая инструмент ему на колени.

— Спаси нас, Большой Билл.

Под таким напором — и от этого прозвища — Билл покраснел. Он прикрыл глаза, потому что от нервов, что ему придется петь свою собственную песню перед людьми (и самое главное, перед Стэном), парню скрутило кишки. Билл разрешил себе не открывать глаза всю песню, пока проигрывал ее по памяти. И раз уж он не собирался становится певцом, привыкать петь, пока все вокруг пялятся на него, ему было не нужно.

**«Герой маленького городка» уже на Спотифай!** @thedeadlightsmusic

_клип на «бумажные кораблики» уже в эту пятницу!!!!!!!!!!! ЭТО БУДЕТ ОТВАЛ ВСЕГО!_

**женись на мне ричи** @seeewartrashh

_Охуенно мило! КАК БУДЕТ НАЗЫВАТЬСЯ НОВЫЙ АЛЬБОМ?_  
ответ @thedeadlightsmusic

**«Герой маленького городка» уже на Спотифай!** @thedeadlightsmusic

_вы узнаете, как только мы сами узнаем. и да пожалуйста не кричите. у_ @eddiekasprak _нежные ушки_  
ответ @seeewartrashh

**Стримьте «Герой маленького городка» прямо сейчас!** @eddiekasprak

_Кто дал_ @bigdicktozier _новый пароль от дедлайтс????_

В итоге группе понравилась бо́льшая часть песни Билла, но пришлось отказаться от последнего куплета и и слегка поменять припев. Билл с радостью им это разрешил — он бы не стал предлагать что-то вообще, если бы не был готов к изменениям. В конце концов он даже ждал, что ребята внесут коррективы хотя бы для того, чтобы получить права соавторов.

Когда текст был полностью готов и ребята приступили к созданию музыки, Билл, извинившись, вышел на заднее крыльцо — подышать свежим воздухом, ну, просто воздухом — потому что экология центра Нью-Йорка, все же, оставляет желать лучшего.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихий голос, раздавшийся сзади, заставил Билла подпрыгнуть, и он испуганно обернулся через плечо — в дверном проеме стоял Стэн, который, поколебавшись долю секунды, обошел Билла и спустился по ступенькам вниз, чтобы им было удобнее смотреть друг на друга. Билл хотел было предложить ему сесть рядом, но, учитывая, что он ни разу не видел, чтобы из прически их менеджера выбился хотя бы один непослушный завиток, парень сомневался, что Стэн сядет на крыльцо, рискуя чистотой своих брюк.

— П-песнями нужно де-д-делиться, — Билл обхватил колени руками, стараясь изо всех сил вести себя совершенно непринужденно, хотя его сердце начало отбивать ритм не тише барабанов Бев, когда он осознал, что это их первый со Стэном разговор наедине.

— Я очень ценю всю ту работу, которую ты проделал с нами, — продолжил Стэн с кивком, и его лицо оставалось все таким же спокойным и непроницаемым; Билл же от комплиментов покраснел. — Я знаю, что иногда с ними бывает тяжеловато работать.

— Как и с б-большинством т-творческих людей, — с кривой усмешкой подтвердил Билл, расцветая в улыбку, когда согласно закивал.

Вдруг откуда-то сверху раздалась веселая трель, и Билл любопытно задрал голову — на козырьке крыльца сидела маленькая птичка с красным пятнышком на грудке, которая, важно помахав крылышками, взмыла в воздух.

— Красногрудый дубоносовый кардинал, — заключил Стэн, заставляя Билла перевести любопытный взгляд уже на себя. Он провожал полет птицы глазами, и легкая улыбка тронула его губы. Билл буквально почувствовал, как его собственные глаза вспыхнули в изумлении, когда все лицо Стэна оживилось радостью и воодушевлением. — Наверное, прилетел из Проспект-парка.

— Я п-понял только, что это не г-голубь, — пошутил Билл, и все в его желудке болезненно сжалось, когда по скулам Стэна пробежал легкий розоватый румянец, а улыбка пропала так же внезапно, как и появилась. — Теб-бе нравятся п-птицы? — кое-как выдавил Билл, словно незаинтересованный в них человек смог бы с ходу определить красногрудого дубо-что-то там. Но ему так сильно хотелось, чтобы Стэн снова улыбнулся.

— Ага, — коротко бросил парень и стремительно ушел в дом, не давая Биллу возможности ответить.

**ДЖОРДЖИ ДЕНБРО**

**БИЛЛ (20:52)** : Что ты знаешь о наблюдении за птицами?

**ДЖОРДЖИ (21:05)** : не больше Гугла очевидно

**БИЛЛ (21:13)** : Ты пишешь Гугл с большой буквы, но при этом забиваешь на пунктуацию?

**ДЖОРДЖИ (21:17)** : поч ты осуждаешь то как я пишу хотя мог бы взять и погуглить о своих птицах или что там у тя

**БИЛЛ (21:20)** : Ты совсем не помогаешь.

Я больше никогда не буду просить у тебя совета.

**ДЖОРДЖИ (21:28)** : Обещаешь?

видишь я использую знаки препинания когда это ВАЖНО

и еще поменяй мое имя у себя я точно знаю что записан у тебя как джорджи, придурок

В Гугле, разумеется, оказался океан информации о наблюдении за птицами. Билл читал так долго и много о парках в Нью-Йорк Сити, где можно было бы посмотреть на птиц (он-то лично думал, что в городе есть только голуби и случайно залетевшие чайки), что в его глазах полопались сосуды от сидения за ноутбуком всю ночь.

На следующий день вся группа уехала записывать «Бумажные кораблики» на студию, а потом еще два дня — снимать клип, так что Билл в эти редкие моменты был предоставлен самому себе. Сначала он подумывал заскочить в первый же поезд до Университета штата Мэн и повидаться с Джорджи, но в последний раз, когда он вот так заявился без приглашения, его за два дня протащили по шести студенческим пьянкам, так что Билл был не уверен, что его печень (или мозг) переживет подобное еще раз.

Так что он решил потратить свой трехдневный отпуск на работу над новым романом. Выходило, однако, не очень — каждый раз, когда Билл открывал документ Ворда, у него перед глазами вставали все негативные отзывы, которые собрала «Мансарда», и он с отвращением захлопывал ноутбук. В итоге выходные протекали за просмотром Нетфликса и долгими прогулками в Проспект-Парке, где Билл искал уже знакомого ему красногрудого кардинала.

— Я бросил Эдди в бассейн! — первым же делом довольно прокричал Ричи, когда Билл в понедельник утром явился в домик.

Билл вскинул брови в ответ на такое своеобразное приветствие, переводя взгляд на Эдди, который, фыркнув, сильнее закутался в свой гигантский свитер с воротом.

— Ага, и этого не было в сценарии, урод! — огрызнулся Эдди, и они с Ричи вернулись к прерванному Биллом лаянью друг на друга.

— Как с-съемки? — поинтересовался Билл у Бев, красящей ногти Майку в оранжевый. Оба они абсолютно игнорировали поведение остальных двоих своих участников группы.

— Спешили очень, — Бев пожала плечами, стирая лак с пальца вокруг ногтя. — Но думаю, все будет ок.

Билл кивком поприветствовал Бена, который сохнущим взглядом пялился на Бев, и заглянул на кухню, тут же расцветая в улыбке — там Стэн, похоже, только что закончил говорить по телефону.

— Что г-говорят о пе-песне? — поинтересовался Билл, нервно теребя конец рукава.

— Лейбл считает, что она войдет в топ-десять, — засунув телефон в карман ответил Стэн, и по его лицу было невозможно сказать, рад он лично этой новости или нет, но Билл почувствовал прилив гордости. После трех дней утопания в болоте самобичеваний из-за «Мансарды», ему было приятно услышать лестные слова о своем творчестве.

— А я вчера в-видел красногрудого ка-ка-кардинала, — черт, а ведь Билл репетировал эту фразу вчера перед зеркалом не меньше двадцати минут! От досады, что он не смог произнести название птицы нормально, его щеки вспыхнули, но Стэн, казалось, не обратил на это внимание.

— Где? — лишь спросил он с легким намеком на любопытство в голосе. Щеки Билла при мысли, что придется произнести сразу два слова на букву «П» (и что обернется неминуемой катастрофой), сравнялись по цвету с переспелой малиной, но Стэн его опередил. — Проспект-парк? — уточнил он небрежно, как будто только что не бросил человеку напротив спасательный круг.

Билл благодарно закивал, собираясь рассказать, что еще он видел птичек, которых он, проведя часы в Гугле, определил как коричневого дятла и каролинку, но на кухню зашел Бен, а Билл почему-то хотел сохранить разговор о птицах лишь между собой и Стэном.

**«бумажные кораблики» уже на Ютуб!** @thedeadlightsmusic

_Смотрите клип на нашу новую песню «Бумажные кораблики»!_ (ссылка)

**Причина смерти: короткие шортики эдди каспбрака** @reddieornot

_Ок, но на превью рэдди в бассейне??? ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙТЕ сказать мне что они не в любви. НЕ ПОСМЕЕТЕ!_

**Deadlights скорее DADlights** @bevforpres

_Хз ричи теперь часто отмечает этого чувака билла_  
ответ @reddieornot

**Причина смерти: короткие шортики эдди каспбрака** @reddieornot

_Ток потому что он их новый автор песен. Он не помеха любви рэдди_  
ответ @bevforpres

«Бумажные кораблики» действительно залетели в топ-10, как и ожидал лейбл, и окрыленные успехом ребята в следующие две недели написали и записали еще три песни. К этому моменту было полностью готово уже семь песен, и одна из них каждую неделю поднималась все выше в чартах; на дописание альбома оставалось еще полтора месяца — все начали дышать легче и расслабились. Оттого конец шестой недели совместной работы, за которую они не написали ни одной пригодной песни, свалился на них шокирующим осознанием.

— Мы проебались, — прохрипел с присвистом Эдди, расхаживая взад-вперед по комнате с такой скоростью, что Билл думал, что ковер непременно вспыхнет от трения по нему носками. — Мы никогда не закончим альбом вовремя или, что еще хуже, запишем _абсолютный мусор_ и-

— У вас уже есть песня «Мусор из канализации», — услужливо предложил Бен и вздрогнул, когда Эдди резко обернулся и впился полными ярости глазами.

— Не помогаешь! — рявкнул он, отчего Бен постарался раствориться в своем худи. Бев сердито посмотрела на Эдди и сочувствующе погладила звуковика по плечу. Билл подумал, что тому сразу же полегчало.

— Расслабься, Эдс, — Ричи лениво перебирал струны гитары, рассевшись на полу около дивана и уложив голову на колено Билла. — У нас еще дохрена времени.

— Это не так! — взорвался Эдди и всплеснул руками на спокойное замечание Стэна, что осталось пять недель.

— А ты должен был это исправить! — вдруг крикнул он, тыкая пальцем в Билла.

Билл, конечно, не расстроился, ему приходилось слышать и куда более оскорбительные нападки в свою сторону от творцов искусства, но, казалось, его одного не оскорбили Эддины слова. Все остальные тут же запротестовали в его защиту, сливаясь голосами в неразборчивый гул, откуда Билл лишь отчетливо выцепил спокойное, предостерегающее «Эй» от Стэна, и это значило для него намного больше, чем Ричина громкая тирада.

**Одра Филлипс** @audra

_Подарите много любви бумажным корабликам_ @thedeadlightsmusic _!_ @billdenbrough _вновь написал волшебную песню!_

**Майк Хэнлон** @magicalmike

_Он лучший!_  
ответ @audra

**Одра Филлипс** @audra

@magicalmike _Как вообще вы смогли выхватить его? Я думала он работает над своим новым романом?_

**Майк Хэнлон** @magicalmike

@bigdicktozier _уломал его. Они старые друзья._  
ответ @audra

**вставьте «эддина мамка»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

_Позвольте поправить, мы вместе спали._  
ответ @magicalmike

**писатель по найму** @billdenbrough

_Перевод с_ @bigdicktozier _'овского: мы были соседями по комнате._

**бумажные кораблики уже вышли!** @eddiekasprak

_Кто-нибудь дайте_ @billdenbrough _медаль за то, что он смог жить с_ @bigdicktozier _и не убить его_

**вставьте «эддина мамка»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

@eddiekasprak _не ревнуй детка ты знаешь мое сердце принадлежит ток те_

**бумажные кораблики уже вышли!** @eddiekasprak

_можно чек?_  
ответ @bigdicktozier

**самая умная мемберка дедлайтов** @badassbev

@bigdicktozier @billdenbrough _Оу май гад, вей вере руммейтс!_

Успокоившись, Эдди чуть в лепешку не расшибся, бесконечно умоляя Билла его простить. Казалось, он сам больше оскорбился за Билла своими словами, чем сам Билл, и последнего это, честно сказать, удивило. На его памяти единственным, человеком, которым просил прощения за свою вспыльчивость во время творческого процесса, была Одра, и потому она была единственной, с которой Билл работал больше одного раза.

После Эддиного взрыва, они смогли создать еще одну песню — в общей сложности восемь штук, но написать предстояло еще шесть, а недель оставалось меньше пяти. Все они очевидно испытывали жуткое давление, и Билл пытался напоминать себе, что некоторые его лучшие произведения были написаны именно в таких условиях.

Он заметил, что бывает в домике чаще, чем у себя в квартире, и уже не впервые Билл порадовался, что не завел никаких домашних животных. В те редкие разы, когда ему удавалось покинуть домик, он чувствовал себя слишком взвинченным, чтобы сразу же идти домой. Однажды, после особенно изматывающей встречи, когда Эдди не давал никому ни спать, ни уйти, пока они не допишут песню (9 готово, осталось 4 недели), Билл неожиданно осознал, что вновь идет по Проспект-Парку; небо над головой было серым, только-только предвещая рассвет, и птицы вокруг будили друг друга звонким щебетом.

На самом деле, Билл и представить не мог, что в городе так много птиц. Он совершенно не обращал на них ни малейшего внимания, пока Стэн не указал, и теперь замечал их абсолютно повсюду, куда бы ни шел. Устроившись на скамеечке у озера, Билл, подавив зевок, сфотографировал крапивника, стремительно летящего вниз в секунде от того, чтобы проскользить по глади воды.

**Профессиональный (ха!) писатель/любительский наблюдатель за птицами** @billdenbrough

_Слишком устал, чтобы еще были силы различать, так что, лента, помоги мне, это домовый крапивник или каролинский?_

**Стэнли Урис** @stanuris

_Каролинский. Отличная находка для этого времени года._  
ответ @billdenbrough

Билл резко выпрямился, в одну секунду освобождаясь от усталости, когда экран телефона вспыхнул уведомлением из Твиттера. Вскочив на ноги, он радостно закружился, распугивая нескольких птиц вокруг. Какая-то пожилая пара, гуляющая рука об руку, улыбнулась, глядя на него. 

@stanuris _теперь читает вас_

Остается всего три недели, а количество песен по-прежнему — девять. Теперь все они ощущают давление, даже Бен, который волчком собирает пустые чашки из-под кофе и сует в каждую протянутую руку что-нибудь перекусить, совершенно игнорируя постоянные напоминания, что это не его работа.

К этому моменту дом становится их фактическим местом проживания. По сути, в свои квартиры ребята возвращались, только чтобы принять душ и сменить одежду, так что, никто и бровью не повел, когда они один за другим появились на пороге с сумками с одеждой в конце концов перестали покидать домик.

Это было немного необычно — работать, когда они проводили вместе сутки напролет, и Билл не знал, был ли это лучший вариант, но, безусловно, писать песни было легче, когда единственным способом встряхнуть своего партнера по написанию было пинать его по ножке стула, пока он не проснется (а в случае с Ричи — пшикнуть на него водой).

Они только дописали десятую песню — с ироничным название «Семерка — счастливый номер», когда Стэн сбросил им на головы бомбу, о которой никто и не подозревал.

— Нам еще нужна фотосессия для обложки альбома, — заявил он, ловко подцепляя палочками порцию лапши ло-мин. Билл изо всех сил старался держать свои палочки как Стэн, но каждый раз половина еды падала обратно. Он продолжил есть, когда четыре члена группы разразились сдавленными ругательствами (Эдди же, впрочем, не стеснялся высказаться на повышенных тонах). И пока все переваривали информацию, что им нужно сделать еще что-то для неготового альбома (18 дней до релиза!), Стэн небрежно положил себе в тарелку яичный рулет и выбросил еще одну бомбу:

— А еще альбому нужно название.

**Стань музыкантом говорили они, будет весело говорили они** @eddiekasprak

_Дорогой любой, кто задумывается стать профессиональным музыкантом: НЕ ДЕЛАЙ БЛЯТЬ ЭТОГО! ОНО ТОГО НЕ СТОИТ!_

**женись на мне ричи** @seeewartrashh

_О нет!!! ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ????_  
ответ @eddiekasprak

**вставьте «мы все умрем»-шутку сюда** @bigdicktozier

_по моему я говорил же вам не кричать_  
ответ @seeewartrashh

**Проебалась и больше не самая лучшая** @badassbev

@bigdicktozier @eddiekasprak _заканчивайте флиртовать и идите уже помогать нам_

**Майк Хэнлон (нет ричи я не буду менять ник)** @magicalmike

@justbennobutton _спасибо, что остаешься единственным адекватным человеком в доме, приятель!_

**Покойся с миром, мой график сна** @billdenbrough

_Я принимаю это как личное оскорбление_  
ответ @magicalmike

**Стэнли Урис** @stanuris

_Я заберу ваши телефоны. Не вынуждайте меня._

Билл вздрогнул и резко проснулся, испуганно оглядывая комнату, но скоро понял, где находится, и уютнее устроился кресле, собираясь вновь уснуть. На кухне что-то тихонько звякнуло, и Билл лениво приоткрыл глаза, обводя комнату, чтобы посмотреть, кто тоже не спит. Бен и Бев умещались калачиком на диване — как самая сладкая парочка из всех, что Билл видел; от того, чтобы сфотографировать их, Билла остановила лишь мысль, что это жутко. Майк занимал другой диванчик, свесив свои слишком длинные ноги с края. Ричи и Эдди несколько дней назад завоевали единственную реальную кровать в доме, и никто не был настолько отчаянным, чтобы рискнуть спать с ними, и оба они не были жаворонками, так что оставался только Стэн. Билл перевел взгляд на другой конец комнаты — и конечно, кресло, которое занимал Стэн, когда Билл уснул, пустовало.

Зевая, он скинул плед с колен и направился на кухню, иногда вздрагивая всем телом. По пути Билл натянул на себя темно-синий кардиган — очевидно не свой, но такой теплый и мягкий, что просто не смог устоять, — так что в дверном проеме на кухню он остановился, сильнее кутаясь в пушистую ткань. На кухне Стэн расставлял чашки с кофе по стойке, и Билл снова зевнул. Наверное, он готовился идти будить весь дом. 

— Можно мне одну? — Билл поежился от того, как плитка неприятно холодила босые ступни.

Стэн протянул ему чашку не глядя, продолжая вытаскивать другие из шкафчика.

— Пасиб, — Билл с придыханием принял благословенный напиток в руки. Это был кофе с молоком — как Билл и любил (он бы хотел уметь пить и простой кофе без всего, но не мог мириться его горечью). Билл привалился спиной к стойке, наблюдая за Стэном — слишком усталый, чтобы переживать, что его «глазенье» может быть замечено. С некоторым удивлением он отметил про себя, что Стэн переоделся: теперь на нем была застегнутая под горло светло-голубая рубашка, заправленная в джинсы. Билл бросил взгляд на часы и еле сдержал болезненный стон — ему не удалось урвать хотя бы двух часов сна.

А как Стэну все время удавалось выглядеть настолько собранным и аккуратным, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие отдыха, Билл совершенно не знал. Рядом со Стэном он чувствовал себя ужасным помятым неряхой, но по крайней мере украденный кардиган был чист и опрятен, хотя теперь Билл был почти на сто процентов уверен, что вещица принадлежит их менеджеру. От самой этой мысли хотелось зарыться сильнее в теплоту ткани.

— И как же люди переходят от написания романов к песням? — спокойный голос Стэна выдернул Билла из размышлений, и последний покраснел, поняв, что, развернувшись лицом, Стэн все-таки поймал его пристальное разглядыванье.

Надеясь, что Стэн решит, будто Билл просто завис глазами в пространстве, засыпая, он отпил кофе, выигрывая себе немного времени и, вздохнув, признался:

— К-когда их последний роман полный от-тстой.

Стэн вздернул брови, беря свою чашку со стойки. Билл заметил в ней веревочку от чайного пакетика — этот точно был из упаковки травяного чая без кофеина. То есть вы хотите сказать, что Стэн так хорошо выглядит без сна и кофеина? Было бы здорово, если бы оказалось, что Стэн выпил семь порций эспрессо, пока ходил за завтраком в кафе, иначе в жизни Билла больше нет места справедливости.

— «Мансарда» не отстой, — осторожно заметил Стэн, накручивая веревочку от чая на палец.

Билл вскинул брови, чуть не подавившись. 

— Ты ч-читал? — спросил он, не уверенный, хочет ли знать ответ. Стэн медленно кивнул, и Билл, полностью разгромленный, уронил плечи. Он спрятал свободную руку в рукаве кардигана, поглаживая подушечками пальцев мягкую ткань. — Тогда ты зн-наешь, что это о-о-отстой.

— Ну концовка оставляет желать лучшего, — признал Стэн, поджимая губы — теперь Билл знал, что он так пытается подавить улыбку.

Билл издал слегка обескураженный смешок, качая головой — в большей степени на себя, чем на слова Стэна.

— Когда я писал, мне т-т-так не к-казалось.

— А как ты перешел от ужасов к музыке? — улыбаясь и с неподдельным интересом в голосе Стэн, к счастью, перевел тему с того, как Билл публично опозорился.

— Моя м-мама была классической п-пианисткой, — принялся объяснять Билл, отпивая еще кофе, чтобы наконец прогнать докучливый румянец. — Так что музыка всегда за-занимала б-большую часть в моей жи-жизни, — на самом деле, музыка была его первой (и пока единственной) большой любовью. — К тому же я не за-за-заикаюсь, когда п-пою, — неожиданно для себя дрогнувшим голосом признался Билл. Разумеется, он знал, что разница между тем, как он разговаривает и как поет, очевидна любому, но все же Билл не любил обращать на это внимание — в половине случаев люди предлагали ему попробовать говорить под словно бы ритм песни. В шестнадцать Биллу надоело объяснять, что это так не работает, да и он в общем-то не обязан.

— У тебя замечательный голос, — мягко произнес Стэн, заставляя Билла удивленно оторвать глаза от пола. Он не добавил «…когда ты поешь», как это делало большинство людей, и от осознания этого у Билла будто камень с души упал. 

— Ну так… а чем планируешь заниматься после работы над альбомом? — поинтересовался Стэн.

Билл пожал плечами: с одной стороны, нужно было дописывать роман, но с другой — на сотрудничество над новым альбомом намекала Одра, и еще фолк-певица Пэтти Блюм, которая ему нравилась, предлагала встречу, так что у Билла были разные варианты — оставалось только выбрать.

Но от ответа его избавил Ричи — ввалившись в кухню и врезавшись при этом во все косяки и Билла, он схватил услужливо поданную чашку с кофе и, плюхнувшись на пол, жадно начал пить. Билл с трудом сглотнул и вдруг — словно холодной водой окатило — осознал, что за весь их разговор Стэн ни разу не отвел свой взгляд от его глаз.

**НЕУДАЧНИКИ**

**БЕВЕРЛИ (2:19)** : кто разрешил ричи придумывать название для беседы?

**МАЙК (2:20)** : зачем нам беседа если мы все в одном доме?

**РИЧИ (2:22)** : вы чуваки в другой комнате

и ты хочешь чтобы я что

пошел к вам

**БЕН (2:27)** : хотите послушать аранжировку, которую я придумал к «внутренний ориентир»?

**ЭДДИ (2:28)** : Мы не говорим о работе в беседе!

**БЕН (2:29)** : Разве не для этого ее создали?

**БИЛЛ (2:32)** : какая рифма к черепахе?

**ЭДДИ (2:33)** : Билл я что только что сказал???

**СТЭН (2:35)** : С этого момента все сдают мне свои телефоны. Вы арестованы.

За четыре дня до выхода альбома у них было: две неготовые песни, ни одного названия и ни одной обложки для альбома, четыре крайне паникующих музыканта, один встревоженный звуковик, один выжатый как лимон поэт и один ничем не возмутимый менеджер.

— Попробуй соединить куплеты Бев с куплетами Майка, написанными на прошлой неделе. Выйдет новая песня, — заявил Стэн, стоя посреди комнаты со смятыми и разорванными клочками бумажки в руках. Как не странно, он все равно выглядел более собранным, чем все остальные (даже вместе взятые).

— Думаешь, сработает? — сонно протянула Бев, отрывая голову от плеча Бена, чтобы забрать протянутые ей бумажки. Майк, облокотившись на спинку дивана, заглянул ей через плечо. — Может быть, кстати, и выжмем что-нибудь нормальное, — задумчиво пробормотала девушка, снова зевая.

— Ричи, сыграй им «Сумка-бананка», — продолжил Стэн, на автомате прерывая возмущенное бухтение Ричи. — В следующий раз, если захочешь сохранить песню в секрете, подумай о том, чтобы не петь ее в душе.

Ричи ворча потянулся было за гитарой, но Стэн остановил его, подняв руку. Он вчитывался в жутко искомканный клочок бумаги — настолько мятый, что Билл удивлялся, как там вообще можно что-то разобрать.

— Это твой почерк, — Стэн сунул ему под нос листок. Билл сонно проморгался, стараясь подавить зевок, и побежал взглядом по торопливо нацарапанным строчкам, однако, чем дольше он читал, тем больше расширялись в ужасе его глаза.

— И почему же ты это выбросил? — Стэн слегка склонил голову вбок, глядя сверху вниз. Билл беспокойно заерзал, когда все глаза с любопытством уставились на него.

— Вышло н-не очень, — соврал он, беспомощно пожимая плечами под пристальным взглядом Стэна. Билл отчаянно надеялся, что настоящая причина не вылезет у него на лице на всеобщее обозрение, потому что песня эта была слишком явно посвящена их менеджеру, и Билл, написав ее, запаниковал от мысли, что Стэн услышит ее, и ему не пришло ничего лучше в голову, кроме как отправить текст в мусорку. Нужно было, однако, предвидеть, что Стэнли не побрезгует перебрать все отвергнутые варианты, когда отчаянье их достигнет своего пика. 

— Это решается совместно всей группой, — с нажимом произнес Стэн, протягивая несчастную бумажку Биллу, и тот покорно принял его подрагивающей рукой. Ему показалось или Стэн нарочно провел по его пальцам, отпуская листок?

— Споешь после Ричи.

**Нуууууу и сколько ты уже просто до отвала жопы влюблен в Стэнни? — Ричи**

_Серьезно, записки? Это что, третий класс? — Билл_

**Напоминает биологию в 101 да?**

_Ненавижу тебя._

**Мб, но зато любишь Стэна!**

Не считая Ричи с его совершенно не тонкими намеками в записке, никто больше никак не упомянул, что, вообще-то, песня «Водонапорные трубы» очевидно посвящена их стойкому менеджеру. Билл не смог заставить себя поднять глаза, пока пел, но, когда он закончил, лицо Стэна было все таким же непроницаемым, так что Денбро не имел ни малейшего понятия, что тот думает о песне или о том факте, что эту песню собираются включить в альбом.

У Майка и Бев не вышло сложить свои песни, но «Сумка-бананка» сорвала джек-пот, когда Эдди переписал припев, и вот, спустя одну бессонную ночь, к огромному облегчению всех, альбом был записан.

— Я собираюсь спать восемь недель без остановки, — выдохнул Эдди; он лежал, уткнувшись в грудь Ричи, на ковре. — В жопу восемь часов, речь идет только о неделях.

— Рип ван Винкль был прав, — усмехнулся Ричи, нежно пробегаясь пальцами сквозь чужие волосы.

— Что вы решили насчет обложки? — Стэн вырос над ними с телефон в руках, готовый делать заметки.

Билл оторвал уплывающую в объятия Морфея голову с Ричиного плеча — все они валялись бесформенной свалкой тел на полу — и восхищенно посмотрел на Стэна; тот не выглядел хотя бы на капельку уставшим. Самая настоящая несокрушимая машина продуктивности.

— Ну Стэ-э-э-н, ну бля, — прохныкала Беверли, скатываясь в обнимку с Беном с дивана и присоединяясь к куче на полу. — Дай нам сначала хоть немного отдохнуть!

— Отдыхать будете, когда все связанное с альбомом будет сделано, — Стэн вздохнул; это был первый раз за все недели, когда он, похоже, начал раздражаться.

— Отдыхать сейчас, — умоляюще протянул Майк, грациозно стекая со стула и сворачиваясь калачиком вокруг Эдди и Бев.

— Если вы сейчас же не встанете и не поможете мне, то это и будет вашей обложкой, — в голосе Стэна прозвенело предупреждение, но Эдди в ответ просто показал средний палец, а остальные, издав уклончивые звуки, помахали руками. Билл разлепил глаза и увидел, что Стэн навис над ними с камерой. Он, зевая, ухватился за протянутую Беном руку, чтобы в кадре остались только четыре мертвецки спящих на полу участника The Deadlights’ов.

**Покойся с миром, мой график сна** @billdenbrough

_Я спал девять блаженных часов подряд. К сожалению, проснувшись, я понял, что больше не слышу цвета._

— Я уже и так выбрал за вас обложку, название придумывайте сами, — Стэн со вздохом покачал головой и поднялся на ноги, несмотря на раздавшееся тут же протестующее нытье ребят.

Билл забавляясь наблюдал из своего угла — его часть работы была закончена, и в домике он оставался лишь потому, что Ричи горячо пообещал оплатить всем водопады выпивки, как только все отправят лейблу.

— Стэн, мы не сможем ничего придумать без наших мозговых клеток! — Ричи скорчил щенячьи глазки — глазки, которые во времена учебы доставили Биллу такое количество неприятностей, что было даже не прилично называть число.

Однако Стэн в очередной раз доказал, что владеет собой гораздо лучше и его такими фокусами не купить, так что он, вновь покачав головой, покинул комнату, не говоря больше не слова, хотя остальные ещё пытались уговорить его остаться. Билл, повинуясь какому-то неожиданному порыву, бросился вслед, хватая на ходу тот самый не-свой кардиган и демонстративно игнорируя похабный свист Ричи.

Билл кое-как натянул обувь уже на крыльце, с дикими глазами оглядываясь вокруг — Стэн направлялся к метро, и помчался сломя голову за ним. Ричи в любом случае и так основательно прожарит Билла за эту погоню, так что пусть по крайней мере это будет того стоить.

Стэн, который без сомнения услышал неуклюжий топот позади себя, оглянулся и замер у входа в метро, дожидаясь Билла. На какое-то время между ними повисла тишина, пока Билл пытался изо всех сил отдышаться (если из-за альбома времени не хватало даже на сон, то что уж говорить о тренировках), а Стэн его разглядывал с пляшущими в глазах чертиками. Неожиданно он мотнул головой, приглашая вместе спуститься в метро, и когда Билл пошел за ним, сердце его билось еще быстрее, чем после пробежки.

**Новый альбом уже завтра!** @thedeadlightsmusic

_Наш первый полноформатный альбом «Завали!» выходит в эту полночь по тихоокеанскому времени!_

**Короткие шортики с надписью «Я <3 ЭК» на заднице** @bigdicktozier

_для протокола — я хотел назвать его «поцелуй меня в жопу стэн урина», но никто за меня не проголосовал_

**«Завали!» уже завтра!!!** @eddiekasprak

_Боже мой, интересно почему же._  
ответ @bigdicktozier

Билл совершенно не удивился, когда, выйдя из метро, он оказался перед Проспект-парком, немного ошарашенно замечая, что день еще не вступил в свои права, как он думал — вокруг было позднее утро. Стэн остановился купить им кофе, а Билл на мгновенье задумался, сможет ли он когда-нибудь вернуть свой режим сна, но тут Стэн сунул ему в руки кофе, и Биллу совершенно точно _не_ показалось, что чужие пальцы задержались на его.

Он думал, что за последние недели уже успел хорошо познакомился и с парком, и с его пернатыми обитателями — однако, когда его провожатым стал Стэн, Билл понял, что думал он неправильно. Стэн указывал ему на птиц, которых было даже невозможно заметить — так высоко они прятались. Он знал каждое название и разнообразные факты; казалось, даже энциклопедия знает меньше. Билл, разумеется, понимал, что сам он стал интересоваться всем этим, только чтобы у них со Стэном были общие темы для разговора, но последний выглядел так восхитительно воодушевленно, когда говорил о рисовом желтушнике, что Билл сам не заметил, как начал восторженно кивать — и не только потому, что Стэн выглядел невероятно мило, когда загорался. Немного это было и от самой птицы, и, с учетом того, что Билл никогда не считал себя «птичником», это для него было неким, мягко говоря, необычным откровением о себе.

Пока они гуляли, их руки то и дело касались друг друга, и Билл чувствовал, как пальцы Стэна пробегают по его собственным. Сначала он думал, что это всего лишь случайность, ведь Стэн не прекратил рассказывать об охотничьих повадках краснохвостых сарычей, но спустя несколько минут пальцы Стэна вновь слегка коснулись Билла, и он, пока они не надумали ничего лишнего, вложил свою руку в руку Стэна, переплел их пальцы и притворился, что невероятно увлечен своим кофе.

Стэн продолжил рассказывать, и лишь небольшая заминка в голосе и нежное ответное сжатие ладони Билла выдавало, что нечто в их прогулке поменялось. Они два раза обошли озеро — продолжая держаться за руки — пока усталость бессонных ночей (и дней) не начала сказываться. Билл привел их к своей излюбленной скамейке — именно на ней он сидел в тот день, когда Стэн подписался на него в твиттере — и, когда они сели, решил проявить невиданную храбрость. Он отпустил руку Стэна и аккуратно, даже с опаской, приобнял его за плечи, чуть ли не вскочив на ноги от радости, когда Стэн в ответ прильнул к нему.

— Билл? — вдруг спросил Стэн спустя очень долгую, но очень приятную паузу — настолько приятную, что Билл почти начал уходить в сон.

— Да? — шёпотом отозвался Билл, боясь спугнуть покой между ними.

— Почему ты вдруг начал интересоваться птицами? — Стэн отодвинулся ровно на столько, чтобы развернуться и удобно смотреть в чужие глаза. У Билла вырвался нервный смешок, но Стэн ведь продолжал прижиматься нему, хоть и на половину, так что не стоит особо переживать, да?

— Когда ты в-видишь их, у тебя загораются глаза. А когда говоришь о них — улыбаешься, — Билл беспомощно пожал плечами и признался, — и я хотел, чтобы ты улыбался все время.

Он почувствовал, как по щекам поползло смущение, но еще до того, как лицо Билла начало гореть, Стэн за лацканы собственного кардигана притянул его к себе, и их губы наконец встретились.

**Стэнли Урис** @stanuris

_Если он не начинает интересоваться птицами, чтобы впечатлить тебя, то стоит ли оно того?_

**Ну что, я уже рок-звезда?** @badassbev

_Авввввв, делайте заметки, детки. Дико специфичные заметки._  
ответ @stanuris

**Бен Хэнсом** @justbennobutton

_Теперь все фотки птиц в профиле_ @billdenbrough _обрели смысл!_  
ответ @stanuris

**Майк Хэнлон** @magicalmike

_Настоящая романтика во всей своей красе. Очень за вас рад!_  
ответ @stanuris

**«Завали!» уже завтра!!!** @eddiekasprak

_Общие интересы — вот чем можно впечатлить человека,_ @bigdicktozier _, а не шутками «я трахнул твою мамку»._  
ответ @stanuris

**Короткие шортики с надписью «Я <3 ЭК» на заднице** @bigdicktozier

_Забавно что на тебе эти шутки сработали_  
ответ @eddiekasprak

**Короткие шортики с надписью «Я <3 ЭК» на заднице** @bigdicktozier

@billdenbrough _А Большой Билл-то сечет!_  
ответ @stanuris

**назовешь меня Джорджи — умрешь** @denofgeorge

_Ага так хорошо сечет что выпрашивал у своего младшего брата советы по поводу отношений вместо того чтобы просто загуглить_  
ответ @bigdicktozier

**Профессиональный (ха!) писатель/любительский наблюдатель за птицами** @billdenbrough

_Почему ты постоянно @ меня вот так, Джордж?_  
ответ @denofgeorge

**Стэнли Урис** @stanuris

@billdenbrough Мое предложение — удалиться из твиттера.

**Профессиональный (ха!) писатель/любительский наблюдатель за птицами** @billdenbrough

@stanuris _Думал не дождусь._

**Короткие шортики с надписью «Я <3 ЭК» на заднице** @bigdicktozier

@stanuris _, ты уже делаешь предложение? Я должен был догадаться, что ты не из тех, кто тянет кота за яйца!_


End file.
